


It Always Has

by DeeshYeet



Series: Coco [1]
Category: Coco (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: 1920s, Disney, F/M, Fanfiction, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Coco (2017), Land of the Dead, Letters, Old Letters, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeshYeet/pseuds/DeeshYeet
Summary: On Valentine's Day 1925 a young far more skeletal Rosa Rivera writes to her former lover scorned and betrayed yet trying to remember the positive things about Ernesto De La Cruz
Relationships: Ernesto De La Cruz/Original Character(s)
Series: Coco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175057





	It Always Has

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is a small detail or Easter egg for a Coco fanfic I'm writing about my OC Rosa and is a pretty big tale that at this current moment I'm still working up the effort to write about. Somethings you wouldn't understand like Rosa's clear scorn for Ernesto but once I've revealed and published more of the story I believe a lot will come to light.

February 14th 1925

To the rodent who answers to the name of Senor De La Cruz 

This letter you shall never receive is one of a small few reminiscent tales of the positive moments we shared, the sensitive, the mundane anything to help me let you go

You know you used to write me the most soul searching letters, exquisite in my eyes anyway, despite the complete lack of confidence or interest in your writing ability, on the other hand I’m sure you gained great interest in your penmanship when you realized how great of a hobby it was signing autographs for all those poor adoring ‘tontas’, I sometimes wonder whether things would have been better if you discovered your hidden talent, if you let your vulnerable side show your character would have been remarkably genuine, maybe you wouldn’t have done what you did I’m almost certain things would have ended up differently.

You’re pompous, egotistical, a true megalomaniac it would be wrong of me to say you changed and sheer wishful thinking on my part. Underneath the exterior of the man i loved, worshipped even, lies this, it always has.

No longer yours,

~Rosa Rivera


End file.
